Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic pen having a writing-pressure detection function.
Background Art
In recent years, electronic pens with a ballpoint pen refill or a mechanical pencil refill used as a core member have been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-219723) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-256088). An electronic pen of this type has a merit that, by performing writing or drawing (hereinafter referred simply to as “writing”) with the ballpoint pen or the mechanical pencil on a sheet of paper placed over a position detection sensor of a position detection module used in combination with the electronic pen, handwriting can be left on the sheet of paper and the handwriting can also be left as electronic information by recognizing it with the position detection sensors.
In general, an electronic pen is provided with a writing-pressure detector for detecting a pressure (writing pressure) exerted on a side of an end, as a pen tip portion, of a core member, and to a position detection module, the writing-pressure detector transmits information on the detected writing pressure together with position detecting signals or wirelessly transmits it separately from the position detecting signals. In such an electronic pen with a ballpoint pen refill or a mechanical pencil refill used as a core member as described above, a writing-pressure detector is also provided to transmit information on a writing pressure to a position detection module.